1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throating that is fitted to a building and that drains, in a frontward direction, rainwater flowing down the surface of a siding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional throatings, which are manufactured through cutting and folding of a metal sheet, have an elongate shape in the horizontal direction, and are disposed, for instance, on foundation sills of buildings, or between siding boards that are disposed above and below, with a view to prevent rainwater, which flows down the outer wall of the building, from intruding into the building.
For instance, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3031123 discloses a throating that comprises amount wall part fixed byway of nails or the like, an obliquely protruding wall part bent obliquely downward and frontward from the lower end of the mount wall part, and a protruding end wall part bent downward from the front end of the obliquely protruding wall part. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3031123 discloses also the feature of fixing the mount wall part to a foundation sill of the building, using nails, to fix thereby the throating to the foundation sill of the building. As a result, rainwater flowing down the outer face of the outer wall is led so as to drip outward.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-96931 discloses a throating provided with a mounting part formed out of a thin plate-like PVC steel sheet bent to a Z cross-sectional shape, and a throating part formed at the lower end of the mounting part . The throating part comprises: an extension part which is disposed at the lower end of the mounting part downward toward the front face top end portion of an exterior material so as to slant from the rear face toward the front face of the exterior material, and which covers the top end face of the exterior material; another extension part which extends downward from the leading end of the aforementioned extension part, along the front face of the exterior material, and which covers the front face top end portion of the exterior material; and a protrusion that protrudes upward, from the leading end of the other extension part, toward the rear face of the exterior material. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-96931 discloses the features of inserting the mounting part between an upper exterior material and a lower exterior material and fixing the mounting part by driving a fastening member such as a screw thereinto, so that the throating prevents water such as rainwater from intruding into the rear faces of the upper exterior material and the lower exterior material.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-121871 discloses a throating that is constituted by a mounting part composed of one sheet of an elongate surface material, and mounted to an outer wall; an inclined face that is bent from the mounting part, and an exposed face that is further bent from the inclined face. The throating is disposed at a lean-to roof connecting section by way of which the outer wall and a lean-to roof are connected, so that the throating waterproofs thereby the lean-to roof connecting section.
Thus, the throating may be built on a foundation sill of a building, or between siding boards disposed above and below the throating, or at a lean-to roof connecting section by way of which an outer wall and a lean-to roof are connected. As a result, the throating drains, in a frontward direction, rainwater flowing down the surface of a siding member.
In all such construction structures, the throating is fixed to a building frame. Also, a moisture-permeable waterproof sheet is disposed between the siding boards and the building frame. The building frame is rendered waterproof as a result. The moisture-permeable waterproof sheet is disposed so as cover part of the surface of the throating that is fixed to the building frame. Ordinarily, the lower end of the moisture-permeable waterproof sheet is affixed to the throating using adhesive tape. In order to prevent flapping of the moisture-permeable waterproof sheet on account of wind, and to prevent intrusion of rainwater from below due to blow-back or the like, the adhesive tape is affixed spanning the entire longitudinal direction of the throating, so as to close the lower end of the moisture-permeable waterproof sheet.
Affixing of the adhesive tape to the throating is therefore a cumbersome operation.
Such being the case, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-300873 discloses a throating to which an adhesive tape, such as a two-sided adhesive tape, is affixed beforehand, at a front face of a mounting part that constitutes a fixing base of the throating.
The throating of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-300873 facilitates work since the adhesive tape is affixed beforehand to the front face of the mounting part.
However, as described above, throatings are elongate in the horizontal direction, being ordinarily about 3 m long. The throating is normally fixed to the building frame using nails. It is thus difficult and cumbersome, for a single operator alone, to accomplish the necessary nail driving while keeping the throating level horizontally level. In a case where, after fixing, the fixing position of the throating is to be corrected upon noticing that the throating slants slightly, it becomes necessary to pull the nails out, correct the position of throating, and drive the nails again, all of which is cumbersome.
Moreover, throatings are manufactured through cutting and bending of a metal sheet, and hence may injure personnel or damage other materials with the cut metal sheet during transport and construction.